lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Anissa Fallows
Anissa Fallows was the new District 1 Female from LightStone's 400th Annual Hunger Games. She was the district partner of Cullinan Beryll. She was joined by Jake Locketback and Trinity Mace who were voted in by the Capitol. Elvis Alexander and Cole Harrison also won a duel to compete once more. Overall, she placed 41st out of 92 tributes. Personality A passionate rebel who plays by her own rules, Anissa is very determined, not one to give up easily. Anissa is fearless, never afraid to face a something others would fear, things don't really scare her. Anissa is a bit reckless, and she always tries to get what she wants or needs, no matter how much danger she and her allies could be put in, she is a born leader and she can easily persuade people to follow her. Anissa is a risk taker, she finds joy in taking a risk, becuase she feels free, like she can do anything. Anissa is tough, she can easily intimidate a tribute but she would always show mercy to those who deserve it. Anissa cares for her friends, if someone hurts anyone she is close to they will regret it, Anissa can be a nightmare to those who anger her, people will find out not to mess with her. Anissa, being from district 1 does hold alot of pride and she is cocky, though she is against the whole career idea, she hates the idea of killing others for fun, since she has been forced to kill and she hates to see people make a joke of it, Anissa would kill tributes for defence but she would target careers, becuase of her bravery and confidence. Looks Anissa has curly and a sunset orange hair, it is rather free and all over the place, just like her personality. The thing people will notice is a large blood red streak in her hair, a sign that she is a rebel and she thinks it makes her look a bit more exciting and less of a lady, Anissa loves to stand out and if people notice her she will be happy. Anissa has a tanned complexion and a muscular build, she is average weight. Anissa has dark golden eyes that are very beautiful, Anissa is tall at 6,2 and she is considerd beautiful by many. Training Score 400th Annual Hunger Games: 9 Games Anissa was placed in the island bloodbath, where she killed Plasma Perimen and ran away. Anissa wanted to find Amica Belle, despite Ganta Alomo's protests to head towards the military camp. Ganta left the alliance to go to the military camp and Aelia convinced Anissa to go towards the military camp because of the large amounts of supplies, though Anissa was unhappy about the decision. That day Amica died but her face was blocked by a lightning strike so it left Anissa in confusion. Aelia and Ganta, who saw it was Amica told Anissa it was another tribute so she would remain calm. The next morning Anissa left her allies to find Amica, knowing they would not let her but she runs into Jac and Azalea where a fight takes place and as Anissa knocks Jac out and then the careers come. They want Anissa dead but she lies and tells them she killed two of her allies, they trust her, however, Olympic Oblado is very cold towards her. The twist is announced and Cullinan wanted to leave with her but she decided to stay and kill the others. Then a fight took place and Anissa almost killed Elvis before her distracted her and ran away, she then left with Cullinan. That night Anissa realises the tribute that her allies told her had died was in the sky, she then confirms with Cullinan that it was Amica that died on day 3 and she becomes full of rage. The next day her and Cullinan are attacked by a large alliance of voted tributes and Cullinan runs while she fights Carmine Morrisa and Luxray Meganium. She fights well but Carmine gets an advantage and stabs her in the stomach. Kills Plasma Perimen Allies Aelia Freedome, Elvis Alexander, Jake Locketback, Cullinan Beryll, Ganta Alomo, Luxray Meganium & Olympic Oblado Other Best Friend: Amica Belle Killed by: Carmine Morrisa Aftermath Anissa's former ally Aelia was shocked by her death and had many questions about it. Amaya Lovelace was quite happy as she was not a voted tribute but did find her death upsetting. Trivia *Anissa and Amica Belle were friends before the game **She coincidentally volunteered without knowledge of Amica getting reaped Category:Females Category:District 1 Category:Throwing Knive Users Category:Bow and Arrow Users Category:17 year olds Category:Careers Category:41st Place